


Pinky Promise

by Theonlybeebee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Promises, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sad Peter Parker, Steve isn’t bad, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlybeebee/pseuds/Theonlybeebee
Summary: Peter is confused and angryPeter is sad and in love—————-Realisation hits him like a punch from the hulkPanic over comes himHe runs————“Pinky promise?”“Pinky promise”
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 50





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame happened but Tony didn’t die, Steve returned the stones which bought Natasha back and Steve then returned to the present instead of staying with Peggy.

Peter’s P.O.V

Bucky officially joined the Avengers almost four months ago and since officially joining has gotten close with all of us in different ways.

Bucky and Nat bonded over random stuff, they both spoke Russian which was the first thing they bonded over, then over how much of a reckless idiot Steve is.

Wanda and Bucky got weirdly close, that was a friendship no one expected. No one knows how it happened, they just bonded. I believe it was over the whole HYDRA brainwashing.

Me and Bucky are close but not as close as him and some of the others. He doesn’t treat me like a kid while sometimes the rest of the team do. Since missing so much he likes to learn as much as he can so sometimes he asks to help me with my homework.

I don’t mind the company, watching his face go through different emotions as he reads the books and tries to understand then is something I’ll never get tired of watching. 

I’m not an idiot. I know Sargent Barnes is Handsome in a natural way that he doesn’t even have to try, being the only one who sees the confusion and realization when he understands something is something I hold close and I don’t why.

Him and Steve are the closest as they have a long history from the war and then the whole Helicarrier/hydra incidents. Then the events of Civil War happened when Bucky slowly became himself again. T’Challa managed to remove all of Bucky's HYDRA brainwashing, they’ve gotten even closer since then as their finally back with each other, you can tell Steve is the only person Bucky truly trusts at the moment.

Recently I’ve started to feel this pain when I see Steve and Bucky together or anyone and Bucky together, my mind keeps justifying it as I’m not the new guy anymore so I’m not getting the attention. 

It’s gotten worse recently, I saw Steve give Bucky a loving hug and ruffle up his hair after their gym session, something inside me ignited and I wanted to hurt someone, I just ran to my room and jumped out of my window letting the Nanotech spider suit cover my body to be able to swing around the city to clear my mind.

This morning I was training with Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Mr. Stark. Bucky and Steve had taken there T-shirt’s off halfway through making Natasha wolf whistle at them and Steve rub Bucky's shoulder with his hand laughing making me tense a bit. 

We started sparring each other, no powers. Wanda and Mr. Stark went first and Wanda won after she managed to land a kick to Mr. Stark's side and pinned him. 

Next was me and Natasha, she kept taunting me knowing it will make me fight better calling me a kid and the weaker spider. We sparred for about ten minutes before she managed to grab my arm and throw me over her shoulder and pin me down on the mat with a thud

Steve and Bucky went last and this is when all hell broke loose in my mind. It started off alright just them throwing a hit and blocking it, this went on for a while until Steve got his foot hooked behind Bucky's shin and pulled him over pinning him he then lent down and started whispering in the soldier's ear making Bucky giggle and that’s when I couldn’t hold it anymore, I just ran out of the gym and straight to my room. 

\--------------------------------------------------

That's how I ended up here, sat in the far corner of my room in darkness with tear-stained cheeks and emotions filling my head like bricks. 

I've been sat here for about two hours wanting to get away from the world and the team, two boys more than the others. 

I heard my door click open, making me remember I forgot to tell Friday to lock the door, letting the light it was trying to block out seep through, a small figure crept through the door with a soft smile on their face. 

“Peter, you alright?” I heard Natasha peak making me look over from the corner I was sat in.

“I know your in here Friday told me” 

Her frame being backlit by the daylight from the hallway. I don't speak, I don't even try to. I don't want her to see me like this. Broken and damaged, the damage that I caused myself so I can't even blame anyone else.

She spots me after her eyes adjust to the darkness and slowly made her way over to me telling Friday to close and lock the door, letting the darkness encompass the room once again. The redhead then joining me on the floor pulling me deep into her chest. 

“Its ok Peter, I'm here, let it out. You don’t have to say anything until your ready” her voice soft and slow, comforting me. 

I just cry, letting the tears flow and such a hard force, her hoodie absorbing all my tears. She doesn't seem to mind though, just rubbing small circles on my back and whispering words into the air. 

It felt like I had been crying for hours when in reality only a few minutes probably. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Let it all of your chest out into the open into this safe space” she whispered, pulling my head up so I could look her in the eyes knowing she meant what she said. 

“It hurts Nat, my head, chest, and heart. They all fucking hurt” I stop looking at Her as I couldn’t face her 

She just gives me a small squeeze to my shoulder telling me it’s ok to continue, her other hand still rubbing circles on my back. 

“When I see Bucky and Steve together something inside me ignites, I just want to run through them and pull them apart. I don't like seeing them together, I don’t even know why. them cuddling, Steve laying on Bucky’s chest, holding hands for no reason, the small forehead kisses Bucky gives to Captain Rogers when his done something good. They fucking kill me, Nat. I'm so jealous and I don't know why” taking a few deep breaths I just let my words sync into the widow's mind and wait for her to call me stupid for overreacting.

“Do you like Bucky peter?” 

Is she crazy?

Looking at her face in the little light in the room I can see she has a genuine look on her face like she isn't joking. She means what she said she thinks I like Sargent Barnes. 

“I think you're jealous of Steve getting the attention that you want from Bucky, I thought you liked him for a while to be truthful Pete, when had our game Night and Steve paired them together for the games your eyes went mad but towards Steve, not Bucky, Clint asked me about it as he saw you shooting daggers to Steve one day while we were training and they were cuddling in the corner while they wanted for there turn. I think you like Bucky Peter and just haven't let yourself realize it” Natasha confessed now placing both her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back to look at my face. 

Every interaction I could remember comes crashing through my brain and it all starts to make sense after what said to me, I wanted to be the one in Bucky's arms, to be on the receiving end of those forehead kisses Bucky gives Steve, to lay on Bucky's chest like there isn’t a care in the world 

I broke again sobbing again, falling back into the red head's chest. 

“I like him, you were right. I just never realized” I croaked trying to stop crying. 

The older woman just pulled me right into her chest as I just kept weeping into it, my cries turning into tiredness slowly drifting off to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Waking up on bed disorientated me as I remember falling asleep cuddled into Natasha’s chest.

Searching around for my phone in the little light there was in my room was a task, finding it seeing it was seven-thirty at night, I had a text from Nat and that was it. 

Mama spider: Peter, I left you to sleep. I’ll be in with Tony if you want to talk some more. Please eat and drink something as well xx

Standing up my feet hitting the cold ground, getting my balance and composure. 

“Friday turn on the lights to thirty percent”

“Yes Mr. Parker”

squinting at the light after being in my darkroom for most of the day. Letting my eyes adjust before opening my door and walking to the rest of the compound. 

I make my way down the hall and down the few stairs. As I reach the bottom I hear the tv playing, curiosity getting the better of me to see who was in there watching tv, hoping I could join them.

I wish it hadn't, Bucky and Steve were sat on the sofa, Steve’s head on Bucky’s legs as Bucky played with Steve’s hair, I just looked at them replacing Steve with me in my mind. 

Bucky must have felt my presence as he looked over at me, he was about to say something as I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I just ran, through the halls, past the gyms and the labs until I reached the gardens, walking around to the patio area sitting on the concrete slabs letting the cold air dust my skin, trying to calm my emotions and breathing. 

I sat down looking up to the sky, the few stars scattered in the darkness of space, thinking about all the stuff that’s happened in the past year or well 5 years is crazy to me and here I am acting like I can’t do anything.

Bucky’s been through a lot as well but I’ve only ever seen the good in him. Even before the airport, I knew there was more but Mr. Stark needed me. I remember walking around the Smithsonian and seeing the Captain America part and being fascinated by the section about James Buchanan Barnes sewing his face up there always seems to drag me in. 

Finding out he was the Winter Solider and I was going to have to fight him hurt me in ways I didn’t know then but I guess I’ve always been a little bit in love with Bucky I just never realized until Natasha told me

“Peter, you out here” I could hear Bucky calling for me, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

Part of me hoping he would leave and go back inside, the other part of me wanting him to find me. 

He sees me, I could see him look through the windows of one of the empty labs before making his way over to me. 

He sat down beside me looking at me with worry-filled eyes. 

“What's wrong Pete? You seem off.” the dark-haired soldier commented as he placed a hand on my leg that’s rested against him. 

I need to tell him if I don't I probably won't want to ever again. 

“I'm not ok Bucky, I need to tell you something, but please you can’t hate me after and go laughing about to Steve”

He just gave a nod, rubbed my leg, and then smiled, the smile I love just never realizing it. 

“I like you Bucky, more than I should and more than I ever realized. I thought I was jealous since you were the new guy, then thought it was just as you and Steve had a relationship I wanted, but it was the other way around. I was jealous of Steve for being able to get the affection I wanted from you. I know this is gonna change how we work in a team but I needed you to know before I hurt myself by keeping it a secret” 

Bucky just sat there, looking at me. I could almost see the words playing over in his head. I wanted to run and not stop but I needed to hear his response. I need something back from him. 

He started to laugh, well more like chuckle but fuck that wasn’t a good sign when you confess your feeling for someone. 

“Steve was right, you do like me back” the super Soldier spoke the chuckle still there as he spoke

“You like me back? Since when?” I questioned a smile dancing its way onto my lips 

“Since the moment I stepped out of the car and saw you there, suit on but mask in hand. There was something about you that pulled me in” revealing himself as his hand went on to my knee giving it a squeeze as if to say I'm telling the truth. 

Looking deep into Bucky’s eyes then down at his lips, I waited to see if he did anything but his eyes were only focusing on my lips. I slowly start to lean forwards pausing as our nose touched to make sure he wanted this to. 

“Kiss me, please” Bucky begged

Slowly connecting our lips, I started to melt into him, feeling complete with his lips on mine like the puzzle piece just fit. 

The kiss was small and sweet yet perfect in every way for me. It fed the hunger I didn't even know I had but opened up a new part my mind full of things I now want to try with Bucky. 

He placed his forehead on mine and put his hand on my neck, I subconsciously moved further into his touch, now craving it. 

“Never leave me, Buck, I need you more than I know” truth falling from lips that I didn't even know I spoke. 

“I will never leave you, Peter”

“Pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise” he held out his real hand pinky raised looking at me to seal the deal. 

“Use your metal arm, I know you’ll mean it then,” I said knowing Bucky still doesn’t like his metal arm and won’t use it, but I love it and want to show him that and he shouldn’t be afraid of using it.

He slowly changes arms and lifted the pinky of his metal hand a glimmer of something in his eyes.

As our pinkies linked everything in the world seemed to be better in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to make this 2 chapters, if you want to see it let me know 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, hope you guys enjoyed 
> 
> Stay humble,  
> Bee Bee


End file.
